And We All Come Tumbling Down
by Joana Banana
Summary: Harry falls for his best friend, who was betrayed by who she thought was the love of her life
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
I gazed out the window, wondering why I hurt so much. Then I thought of him and tears formed in the corner of my eye. Him. The love of my life. Or so I thought. I was so angry, so bitter. I gave myself to him, only to find out that I was only a bet. A BET! How could he do this to me? I really thought he loved me. Ah, but I was so naïve.  
  
I watched the blood drip from my wrists, welcoming the pain that it brought. It almost made me feel better. Almost. Not quite. But it still brought some release to the pain.  
  
"Ariana? I saw you run down the corridor upset. You ok?" Always the caring friend, that's what Hermione Granger was. I smiled, almost wickedly, at her. Then she caught a look at my arm with the blood dripping down it. "Oh, my God! We have to get you to Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
I looked at her, my pain evident. "No, we aren't going to her. I'm not going to die. It's just one little cut. Get over it!" With that I got up and ran, though I felt weak.  
  
I kept running, running away from Hermione and her concerned eyes. I didn't understand why she cared. Obviously I wasn't worth much. If I was, Blaise wouldn't have done that to me. So who cares?  
  
I found my way to the gardens. To my secret spot. The spot that no one knew of. Well, no one except Him. Damn him! The tears filled my eyes again. Was I a damn river? I kicked the bench, screaming, "I HATE HIM!"  
  
Then I saw it. The knife. It looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I walked over to it and picked it up. It looked like a work of art. Then I knew what I must do. I must use it to end my pain. I looked around the garden, the sacred spot I shared with him. 'I must rid myself of him,' I thought. I took the knife and began to slash my wrists and my arms. I began to feel light-headed as the blood left my body. I smiled. I began to feel better. Then I fell, my vision beginning to go. Soon all I saw was black 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N here's the first chapter! Sorry so short! There will be longer ones to come! I've been having a little bit of writers block, but its here! Yay! Ok. too much sugar! Ahhh! Hehehe. I want to thanks to Fancy Face for being my one and only reviewer so far! Please, keep reviewing guys! That's how you'll get more chapters! Yay! *hugs* ok. must get back to writing! Btw, in case you were wondering, the title comes from a Hanson song, "Dying to Be Alive" it has a great line. it will be in the story later! Yay! hehe. need to lay off the sugar! Btw, I don't own any of this, except maybe the plot and Ariana. ok. enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
"Harry!" I looked up from my Transfiguration homework.  
  
"What, Mione?"  
  
"It's Ari. She's. She's."  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"She. She tried to kill herself." My heart stopped. "She's in the hospital wing! Hurry!"  
  
With that, I dropped my book onto the ground and ran after Hermione. I couldn't believe it. She was so happy with Blaise, and it was obvious that he loved her. Though I didn't understand why, him being a pure-blood Slytherin and her being a muggle-born Gryffindor. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, Harry. It was awful. If you had seen the look on her face when he told her. Oh, my god."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, it was a bet. Malfoy bet him that he couldn't date her more than a day. So, to prove him wrong, he dated her for six months, pretending to love her. He even took her virginity!"  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. I knew that git was up to no good! "What a bastard! Why, if I get my hands on him, I'll."  
  
"Harry, she wouldn't want us to resort to violence. Come on, we're here. don't show her that you are angry."  
  
When I walked into the room, I saw her, lying pale and obviously broken on the bed. I ran over to her and took her in my arms, crying. At that moment, I realized that I loved her. As I looked at her face, so vulnerable and grief-stricken, I vowed to protect her and love her, no matter what may come.  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
"Harry? You ok, mate?" I looked up to the concerned eyes of my friend, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"I know you're lying. What's bothering you?"  
  
I sighed. "I'm worried about Ari. I still can't believe what the bastard did to her."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But he is a Slytherin. I don't know why we didn't see it coming."  
  
"She looked so happy."  
  
"Yeah." He paused. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron?"  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"I don't!" I could feel my cheeks turn a lovely shade of red.  
  
"Then why are your cheeks turning red?"  
  
"It's hot in here."  
  
"No, its not. The fire isn't even going yet. You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Ok, well, maybe a li."  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Shhh! I don't want anyone to know yet."  
  
"Know what?" Hermione asked, as she walked over to us.  
  
"That Harry likes Ari."  
  
"RON!" I glared at him, slapping him upside the head.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, if you guess are done, I have some news on her."  
  
We stopped looking at each other and looked at Hermione. "What?"  
  
"She's gonna be ok. Madam Pomfrey said she could come back tonight. I thought I would run and tell you." She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Mione." She stopped and turned around. "Let me go get her. Please?"  
  
She smiled at me. "Ok, Harry. Go ahead. Ron, let's play chess until they get back. I'm going to prove to Ari that I can actually beat you." She smirked at Ron as I left the room. ************************************************************************  
  
*Ariana's POV*  
  
I sat on my bed, thinking about the last few days. I should have seen it coming. He was being distant, and he wasn't being jealous when Ron and Harry would hug me, or when Harry would kiss me on the cheek. He stopped holding my hand. He stopped waiting for me after class. I should have known. I started to cry.  
  
"Ari?" I felt two strong hands on my shoulders, and I looked up into dark emerald green eyes. They belonged to Harry. They were filled with concern. "Are you ok?"  
  
I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, sobbing. "I don't know, Harry. I don't know."  
  
He held me close, kissing my forehead and stroking my hair. "I'm so sorry, Ari. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have let myself get so involved with him. I shouldn't have trusted him. You guys were right."  
  
He took my face into his hands. He looked at my tear-stained face and looked into my sorrowful eyes. "Ari, don't blame yourself. We even started liking him remember? We all fell into his scam. You are not alone." I nodded at him. "We love you. We love you very much. You are worth so much. You are important to all of us. You make us laugh. You help me break up arguments between Ron and Hermione. You take walks with me when I feel upset. You listen when I talk about my parents and how much I miss them. You make me feel special, loved. You make Ron and Hermione feel that way too. You are so important to us. Without you, we would be lonely."  
  
"I love you guys, too. But I feel so used, so cheap. I feel so empty, so betrayed. I don't know how to go on without him. I loved him more than anything. And he betrayed me. He's not the boy I fell in love with. He's someone totally different. I feel like I have been living a lie!" I started to cry again.  
  
"Shh, its ok." Harry comforted, holding me tight. "Everything will be ok. Just remember that I love you. Remember that Ron and Hermione love you. Remember that your brothers love you. Don't ever forget."  
  
I looked at him, his eyes full of love, and nodded. "I won't, Harry. I won't."  
  
"You ready to go back?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He took my hand and we started to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Can I see them?" I knew what he was talking about, though I was trying to forget them.  
  
I sighed. "Are you sure you want to see them, Harry? They are pretty bad."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
I pulled him into an empty classroom and closed the door. I rolled up my sleeves and showed him my wrists. He gasped as he saw how deep and long they were. "Is that all?" He asked. I shook my head. I lifted my shirt slightly so he could see the gashes on my stomach. I could see tears in his eyes. "Oh, Ari!" He pulled me close, hugging me so tight I could barely breathe. "Promise me you'll never do anything like that again! I don't even want to think about my life without you!"  
  
"Oh, Harry. I can't promise. But I promise I will do the best that I can not to. I'll need your help though. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. But, just so you know, I'm not going to leave you alone for long, and until I feel that you are safe, Hermione will hang out in the bathroom while you shave. I don't want there to be any sharp objects near you when you are unsupervised. Is that ok?"  
  
"I guess it will have to be."  
  
"Oh, Ari. I'm doing this for your own good. I'm doing this because I care. I'm doing this because I love you." He paused after he said those last words. "And, Ari, I'm not sure that it's a love of friendship. I think it might be more." I started to say something, but he put is finger to my lips preventing me from talking. "I don't want you to say anything. I know it's rough for you right now. I just want you to focus on getting better. Maybe knowing that someone can love you will help." He kissed my forehead. "Now, lets head back before Ron and Mione get worried."  
  
I looked at him, stunned. Harry Potter, my best friend, the boy I had loved with a passion last year before Blaise came into my life, loved me. I couldn't believe it. My heart was racing, but I didn't know what to say. I still loved Harry, but after everything with Blaise, I knew that it would take some time before I could trust love again. And I knew Harry understood that. It was almost like we had a silent understanding. I smiled weakly at him. "Ok, Harry. Let's go back."  
  
  
  
A/n #2: sorry about the POV error! It's fixed now! Yay! workin on chapter 2! Yay! should be up by Wednesday! Love y'all! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! Hehehe!! Writers block! Ok. enough of me talking! Enjoy the chapter! PLEASE review!!! And btw, jkr owns everything except the plot and Ariana!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
It's been a couple months since Ariana's suicide attempt. It's been hard on all of us, especially her. But I think knowing that we love her ultimately is what is helping her stay strong. She is almost back to her old self. But there is still the emptiness and pain in her eyes. I wish I could make it go away, but I can't. I know that. All I can do is be there for her.  
  
I walked down the stairs from my dormitory into the common room. I smiled. There she was, lying on the couch, asleep with a book in her lap. Sometimes she and Hermione are too much alike. I walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Ari, wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, Harry." God, I love her smile. It's good to see it again.  
  
I looked down to see her Arithmancy book open in front of her. "I knew it! Arithmancy is as boring as it looks." I chuckled.  
  
She slapped me. "It is not! I'm just tired." She giggled.  
  
"I know. I was teasing."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night. I guess I'm a little short- tempered this morning." She smiled weakly at me.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her in a big hug. "It's ok. I understand. You've been under a lot of stress recently." I kissed her on the forehead. "You are bound to be short-tempered."  
  
She smiled at me. I looked at her. She had become more beautiful (if that is at all possible). After everything happened with Blaise, she fell apart. She cut a few more times, but I was able to stop her before it got bad. She would collapse in my arms, sobbing. I would hold her, comfort her, and speak soft words of love to her as she cried. Eventually she stopped cutting. She started to become the old Ariana that we knew and loved. But something changed in her. She started to become more bookish, like Hermione. She spent less time talking with Ron and Hermione, and more time talking to me. Before everything happened, Hermione and Ari were inseparable. Now, Ari and I are inseparable.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast. Dumbledore said he has an announcement to make this morning." I stood up and took her hand, hoping she'd follow. I knew that she had a tough time during meals and classes, but maybe, just maybe that would change soon.  
  
"Ok, Harry. I'll go. But only because Dumbledore is making an announcement." She stood up and followed me to the great hall.  
  
We sat down at our table, our backs facing the Slytherins. I could tell that she hadn't seen Blaise, and I was happy for that. I don't think that she could handle that right now. I don't think I could handle that right now.  
  
"Good morning, students! I have an announcement to make. This year at Hogwarts, we are going to have a Christmas Ball! It will be for everyone from fourth year up. The only condition is that you must come with a date! Dress robes are required. The ball will take place on Christmas day. It will start at 7:00 in the evening. Thank you! Now you may eat! Enjoy the wonderful breakfast!" Dumbledore sat down, and the rest of us began to eat and talk about the upcoming ball, which was two weeks away.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Will you be my date to the ball?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Ari, who are you going to go with?" Hermione asked.  
  
She looked at her plate, and was playing with her food. "I'm not going to go." She mumbled.  
  
"What? You have to go!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO!"  
  
"Geez, sorry. I'll drop it."  
  
"Hey, Ardens, want to go to the ball with me? Oh, wait, never mind, I don't like you! I went out with you because of a bet! Ha!" Blaise and Malfoy walked by, smirking at Ariana.  
  
"Why, I oughtta." Ron started.  
  
"Ron, just let it be. Violence won't solve anything." Ariana murmured. I could see tears in her eyes. "Excuse me. I'm not hungry anymore." She got up and ran from the Great hall.  
  
Hermione started after her. "I'll go see if she's ok."  
  
I grabbed Hermione's arm. "No, Mione let me go."  
  
"Ok, fine. Just fill us in."  
  
I walked out of the Great hall looking to see where she was. I didn't see her right off. I thought for a second about where she might have gone. Then I thought about it. She went to their place. She went to the garden where Hermione found her. The garden that she shared with Blaise.  
  
I ran there, not wanting her to be alone for too long. I had a feeling that she would loose it as soon as she got there. I didn't stop until I reached it. I found her destroying the garden. "I MUST GET RID OF HIS MEMORY! I HATE HIM!" She was sobbing as she did this.  
  
I came up to her and grabbed her shoulders. She looked at me, grief stricken. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She held me so tight I could barely breathe. She sobbed into my shoulder. "Shh. Its ok. Everything will be ok. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you again." I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
We stood that way for a few minutes until she calmed down. "I don't know why I let him get to me, Harry. I know he isn't worth it. But every time I see him, I can't help but think of the things he said to me, the way he touched me, the way he made me feel love and special! But it was all a lie!"  
  
"It's understandable, Ari. You gave him your heart and he ripped it into tiny shreds." She looked at the ground. I took her face in my hands. "Look at me." She looked into my eyes, and I'm not sure what emotion I saw. It looked like a mixture of grief, anger, and love. That was confusing. "Ari, you need to move on. You need to show him that this didn't ruin you. You need to show him that you are strong. Only then will he leave you alone. And then you will be happier, when you can look at him and not feel the pain so intensely." I thought for a minute. "I know what we are going to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and I are best friends, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"We have a good time together, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok, then. Ari, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball?"  
  
She avoided my gaze. "Harry, I don't know if I want to go. I don't want to see him in the arms of someone else. I."  
  
I put my finger to her lips. "Shh, Ari. The only way to get over him is to go out and have fun. That's what we'll do. We will have so much fun that he'll be pissed that you aren't unhappy. Come on, Ari. We'll have a great time. And you'll be with one of the most good-looking guys in the whole school!" That got a smile. "What do you think?"  
  
She sighed. "Ok, Harry. I'll go with you." She paused. "But promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"If it gets to be too much for me, will you bring me back to the common room?"  
  
I smiled at her. "Of course, Ari. If you look miserable, I will bring you back to the common room. I'll even stay with you so you aren't alone."  
  
"Harry, you're the greatest."  
  
"I know." I chuckled.  
  
"Harry, you're so full of yourself."  
  
I pretended to be hurt. "I am not!"  
  
She smiled. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being my friend, for not walking away, for caring, for making me laugh, for making me feel special again, for loving me."  
  
"Oh, Ari. I will always be here. I will always be you friend. I will always care. I will always do my best to make you laugh and feel special. I will always love you."  
  
She gave me a sad smile. "I know Harry. But I'm afraid to love, to be loved. Last time that happened my world was shattered, and so was my heart. I don't know if I want anyone to love me." She wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I know, Ari. I know. But I can't help it. You are a wonderful person, even if you don't see it yet. I just want you to know that I am here, and I won't pressure you about anything. If you ever feel you are ready to move on, I will be here. If you never feel ready, I will still be here, as your friend. Ok?"  
  
"Harry, I don't want you to wait around for me. I don't think I will ever be ready. Find someone else. Please."  
  
"I'm not ready to look for anyone right now. Please understand that. I want to stay by your side right now. Maybe, in a few months, if you still aren't ready, I might start to look, but I won't now."  
  
She sighed. "Ok, fine. Harry, I'm tired. I want to go take a rest before the Hogsmead trip."  
  
"Ok, I'll walk with you."  
  
"You don't have to, Harry. I can get back by myself." She started to walk off.  
  
I reached out and grabbed her hand. "I know, but I want to walk back with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
We walked back to the common room, and I hugged her. "Things will work out, Ari. You know that. Sleep well. Do you want me to wake you before we go to Hogsmead?"  
  
"Please. Since I have to go to this blasted ball, I need to get dress robes."  
  
"Ok." I kissed her on the forehead and she walked up to her dorm to rest. As I watched her go up the stairs, I vowed that I would do anything to make her happy. 


End file.
